There is no Arizona
by TurkeyHamMonkey
Summary: Songfic 'There is no Arizona' by: Jamie O' Neil...InuYasha convinces Kagome to go back to her own time until Naraku is dead. But InuYasha never visits...sob


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry to tell you guys but I've gone Country. But it's a good country song. InuYasha and Kagome.Country song..scary.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"InuYasha's doing the right thing isn't he?" Shippo asked Sango and Miroku uncertainly.  
"InuYasha thinks Kagome shouldn't be here anymore especially because of Naraku's threat on all of us." Miroku answered.  
  
*~ At the Bone Eater's Well~*  
  
Kagome and InuYasha were standing in front of the bone eaters well when InuYasha finally spoke.  
"Kagome."  
"Yes InuYasha?"  
"I think it would be safer for you to go back to the present until Naraku's defeated."  
"No InuYasha! I won't leave you to die alone!"  
"Kagome, Miroku's here and Sango too."  
"But InuYasha!"  
"Kagome, please, I don't want you to get hurt." He said tears coming to his eyes. 'InuYasha.'  
"You'll come back for me as soon as he's dead?"  
"Yes. You'll have to give me the Shikon no tama though." She nodded slightly. Then she picked up her bag.  
"Are you coming too?"  
"Yes." They went through the well and came through the other side.  
"InuYasha.Here, give Sango and Miroku this." She handed him her first aid kit.  
".Give Shippo this." Tears were coming to her eyes. She handed him a necklace with a silver trinket hanging from it. He had been fawning over it for weeks.  
"InuYasha!" She wailed as she threw herself in his arms.  
"Shhh, I'll come back for you as soon as Naraku is taken care of."  
"Okay."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He promised her a new and better life, out in Arizona Underneath the blue never ending sky, swore that he was gonna Get things in order, he'd send for her When he left her behind, it never crossed her mind  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome watched as InuYasha disappeared into the well. She went into her room dodging any comments or greetings that her family gave her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There is no Arizona No painted desert, no Sedona If there was a Grand Canyon She could fill it up with the lies he's told her But they don't exist, those dreams he sold her She'll wake up and find There is no Arizona  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She went quietly into the kitchen to eat dinner that night.  
"What's wrong Kagome?"  
"Nothing Sota." She picked at her food. It was the best-cooked meal that she'd had for weeks but she lost her appetite.  
Ever day was like that she didn't talk to her friends either. She waited by the well every night hoping that InuYasha would come for her  
  
*~At the Feudal Era*~  
  
"InuYasha, I think you should go and give Kagome a visit, it's been six months now." Miroku suggested.  
"I know how long it's been." InuYasha snapped. The group didn't have much luck with Naraku and Shippo was almost killed and he's been in Kaede's care for a month. The first aid kit Kagome had given InuYasha had been dwindling.  
"Please InuYasha things wouldn't as bad if she came back."  
"She's not coming back."  
"Then ask her for more first aid supplies."  
"She'll think that we're doing poorly at the attempt of Naraku's death, Miroku. Can't you see InuYasha doesn't want that?" Sango grumpily snapped from the corner of the abandoned shack.  
"Well Kagome deserves the truth!"  
"Who cares about Kagome right now? I want to bathe!"  
"I'll go! But you need to draw a truce."  
"Truce." Miroku said.  
"Truce." Sango said lazily after.  
"Sango write a letter from you and Miroku, write for Shippo." She nodded and took out a piece of rice paper that was in her robes and asked Miroku for a quill. After an hour she was finished.  
"Here." He took it and put it in his kimono and set off for the bone eaters well. He went through it and came across a sleeping Kagome. He set down the letter besides her and quickly left. He wasn't ready to talk to her again.  
When he came back Miroku and Sango were up rekindling the fire, "So what did she say?" Sango asked.  
"She was sleeping."  
"Didn't you wake her up?"  
"No."  
  
*~Present~*  
  
Kagome woke up and found the letter. She read it:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
Hello, InuYasha is being hot headed right now. We miss you but he won't bring you back. Don't tell InuYasha this but Shippo's near death. Our first aid supplies are fading fast and we need your help! InuYasha will come again, I promise you that, so we can be united again.  
  
-Sango  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She got a postcard with no return address, postmarked Tombstone It said "I don't know where I'm goin' next but when I do I'll let you know" May, June, July, she wonders why She's still waiting, she'll keep waiting 'cause  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat up and looked into the well. Why didn't he wake her up?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is no Arizona No painted desert, no Sedona If there was a Grand Canyon She could fill it up with the lies he's told her But they don't exist, those dreams he sold her She'll wake up and find There is no Arizona  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She started socializing with her friends again because she had regained hope for awhile.  
"Kagome! Do you have a boyfriend yet."  
"Sort of."  
"Why don't we see him around?"  
"He doesn't live here."  
"That's the lamest lie she's ever told." One of the friends said behind her hand.  
"He'll come back for me, you'll see. Months dragged on and still no sign of InuYasha.  
"Kagome! When is your boyfriend coming for you?"  
"He's not coming!" She cried in agony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Each day the sun sets into the west Her heart sinks lower in her chest and Friends keep asking when she's going Finally she tells them don't you know  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He's never going to come. He lied! Coming back was a mistake!" She broke down on the sidewalk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is no Arizona No painted desert, no Sedona If there was a Grand Canyon She could fill it up with the lies he's told her But they don't exist, those dreams he sold her She'll wake up and find There is no Arizona  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~.He promised her a new and better life, out in Arizona*~*~ 


End file.
